


Blessings be Upon This House

by jacquelee



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Words have power. Granny knows that very well.





	Blessings be Upon This House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt: Discworld, Granny Weatherwax, Blessings be upon this house.

Blessings be upon this house.

Granny loved saying those words. As a witch, one always had to be careful with the words spoken, since words had power and those words specifically held their own unique power. 

Spoken at the beginning of a visit, they had the power to reveal, to challenge, at the end of the visit they calmed, reassured, while the different challenge of not saying them in the beginning still lingered. The people she visited expected her to say it, even though they had a healthy respect for them, as they did for her. 

But she did not say those words every single visit, no, it was a special phrase for special times and knowing it was always something everyone waited for gave it the meaning it needed. Because sometimes, the meaning lay in not saying the words, keeping the house owners in the dark, letting them stew in the question of why the witch could not be brought to bless their house. 

Quite often that was the only thing to stop a sick person from trying to heal themselves with tinctures and other 'homemade recipes'. To stop a person from drinking too much alcohol, too often. To stop someone from going the road that seemed easy at the time but led to far too much sorrow and to get them to start thinking about a different road, one that might seem harder but that was far better for them in the long run. 

Such was the power of words and silence. The power of being a witch. 

Blessings be upon this house. Or not.


End file.
